Looking for Angels
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: He's a rich kid whose misunderstood by his family. She's a straight A student with a dark past. They go to Death City Looking for Angels. Will they find them? Skillet "Looking for Angels"
1. Chapter 1:Soul

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR"LOOKING FOR ANGELS".

SOUL "EATER" EVANS

Everyday it's the same thing; wake up, play piano, eat,play piano, go to school just to play piano, go home, play piano, & go to sleep til the cycle starts all over again. That's how my life was til I was thirteen, when I started writing my own pieces. I played one for my parents & they told me it was terrible and to written from the heart, but the dark songs I wrote were from my heart. Once I played for my older brother and his reaction was the same as my parents. At age fifteen, the night before my birthday while I was performing one of my songs, the piano broke in half. I opened my eyes to see that my right arm was a scythe blade and my family against the wall staring at me. My father was the first one to approach me. "Son, I knew you were different when your teeth grew in." He said walking around me. "You're a weapon... A human weapon. Honey, get this abomination out of my sight!" My mother screamed. The next day, which was my birthday, I got my motorcycle license and decided to leave home to go to Death City where I could learn to be a weapon. I left my brother a message telling him that I was leaving, then I packed some of my clothes, hopped on to my motorcycle and left my Florida home. While I was on the road a song came on the radio that matched my mood.

 _Going through this life looking for angels. People passing by looking for angels. Walk this world trying to stay on my feet. Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up ' cause I'm afraid to sleep. Open my eyes to a new day with all new problems and ask new pain. All the faces are filled with so much anger, losing our dignity in hope or fear of danger. After all the ways, after seeing the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers. There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding, and fear, with eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear.(We want it. We want... We want a reason to live.). We're on a pilgrimage, a crusade for hope cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know(We need it. We need... We need more than this). Going through this life looking for angels. People passing by looking for angels. Walking down the street looking for angels. Everyone I meet, looking for angels._ "Will I find any angels in Death City? I hope so that would be cool." I thought continuing down the road entering Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2: Maka

**MAKA ALBARN**

It's the same thing over and over again. My mother goes on a business trip and my perverted father brings other women into our house. Sometimes I'm there, take that back, I'm always there. My mom caught him multiple times but brushed it off as a fluke. I've developed a hatred to men because of my lecherous father. My mother being the responsible parent she is finally filed for divorce on him. She got full custody, but with her away all the time I had to go live with my father. My mother is a Meister and my father is a death scythe so I ended up leaving Las Angeles, California, where my mother lived, to Death City, Nevada so I could go to school as a Meister. While in the car my dad turned on the radio and I pulled out my Windows phone to find out that the song that was playing was called "Looking for Angels" by Skillet. My dad talked all though the first verse, then I threatened to hit him with a book(Beginning of the Maka-chop). The second verse played. _So many nations with hungry people. So many homeless scrounging for dirty needles. On the rise, teen suicide, when we realize. We've oppressed &impressed by the greedy, whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy. When will we learn that wars, threats,& regrets are the cause & effect of living in fear. Who can help protect the innocence of our children. Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget.(We want it, we want. We went a reason to live.) We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation. To let love he our light & salvation. (We need it, we need. We need more than this.) Going through this life looking for angels. People passing by looking for angels. Walking down the streets looking for angels. Everyone I meet is looking for angels._ " I hope I can find an angel in Death City. Maybe my angel can provide me with a weapon." I thought as we entered city limits.


	3. Chapter 3: Within City Limits: Soul

**WITHIN CITY LIMITS: SOUL**

As soon as the city came into view, I knew I was going to fit in. From far away the city looks like an oasis, but as I got closer I thought it looked more of a city for the dead. Either way this was where I was going to call home. Luckily I still had access to my bank account, so I could find a place to live. Since the school year didn't start until August and it was mid June, I had plenty of time to get settled in & get a new wardrobe for the school year. I walked up the 888 stairs to the school, which was in the center of the city, to enroll for the school year. I was given a tour of the city, so I could get use to living there. At the mall I saw a dude with blue hair on top of the fountain yelling something... I wasn't paying him any mind because I was trying to be a normal guy with a wardrobe to match, the rich kid that's too professional to care about his underlings like the rest of my family. I found an apartment not too far from the school. The next day I went to the basketball court not too far from my apartment. "There's that blue-haired kid again." I thought as I walked into the court. "So you've come to challenge the 'Great' Black Star at his own game. I accept your challenge." The blue-haired kid said. "I'm Soul, I'm not from around here but I'll take you on." I said spinning my basketball on my finger. "It's not everyday you meet a star like me." Black Star said. "I played against Michael Jordan, LeBron & Shaquille O'Neal when I was 14. Are you sure you want to challenge me?" I asked. "You have no chance against me. I will surpass god." Black Star said stealing the ball from me. After two hours the game ended and I won. "Good game Black Star, you almost beat me."I said walking towards the bench on the side of the court. "The only reason you won is because I let you."He said stirring on the bench next to me. "Now I'll formally introduce myself. I'm Soul Eater Evans, but you can call me Soul Eater. I'm here to enroll at the DWMA & I'm a weapon." I said. "Well, I'm the Great Black ㇩5 Star. I will surpass god & I'm a Meister. What kind of weapon are you, Soul?" He asked after fully introducing himself. "I'm a scythe." I said transforming my arm into weapon form. "Maybe we can be friends. How bout it Soul?" He asked. "Sure, see you around Black Star." I said walking home. 'Well I've made a friend, but still haven't found an angel yet. Maybe when school starts I'll find it.' I thought as I fell asleep waiting for the first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4: Within City Limits:Maka

**WITHIN CITY LIMITS:MAKA**

I got so excited when we started to see the city. "I'm finally going to be a meister!" I said as I entered my room. My pervert father went to a club the first night we got there. "Typical papa, always after one thing." I thought as I went to the mall. I had to get my new uniform for the school year. I found a cape in my size and glove. As I tried to get a top I ran into this girl wearing traditional Japanese clothing and a high samurai ponytail. I tried to apologize to her,but she walked away. Once I was done getting my uniform, I saw her again. "Hey miss, sorry for running into you earlier." I said once I was within earshot. "It's ok really. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. My apologies." She said. "Are you attending the DWMA?" I asked. "Yes I am. How could you tell?" She replied. "I'm a meister, I can see a person's soul. This trait was passed down to me by my mom." I explained. "Well I'll be attending the DWMA. My name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki said, "What's your name?" "My name is Maka Albarn." I said, "You have a very pretty name, Tsubaki." "Thanks Maka, your name is pretty as well. We should hang out during the school year. " she said as she walked out of the store. When I got home my dad wasn't there. "Seriously Papa, two nights in a row." I thought as I read a book on the DWMA History. "Well i at least I've made a friend. Maybe we can have a sleepover. At least I will know someone at school." I thought as I put down my book and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:First Day at the DWMA part 1

Sorry for such a late update. I had to stop this one for a while so I could come up with more ideas. Enough of me ranting. R&R Enjoy

* * *

I DON'T  OWN SOUL EATER OR"LOOKING FOR ANGELS"

 **THE FIRST DAY OF** **DWMA**

 **Soul's POV**

 _BRRRRING._ My alarm went off. " _Aw man, I can't get a_ _decent night of sleep."_ I yawned punching the clock to

shut it up. I got up and dressed. Today is the first day of school. I drove my motorcycle to the parking for the

school, then climbed up the 888 stairs to the top, without breaking a sweat, and got into the classroom. I then saw Black-star. "Yo Black-star, what's up." I said as he walked up to where I was sitting. "Not much just finish showing off how godly I am." He said as I sweat dropped." _And to_ _think I became friends with this guy._ " I thought as the teacher came in. "Hello My name is Sid. I'm you homeroom teacher. I'm the kind of man that doesn't accepts tardiness." The African American man with tattoos all over his chest and arms, with a green bandanna said. "Today is the day where you meet your meister or weapon partner. So as soon as the bell rings you will be release to explore the building and find a partner, but choose carefully. For if you and your partner can't resonant with each other, you will only hurt them."Sensei Sid said. As soon as Sid was about to rant about what it was like for him to find his partner, the bell rang. I was one of the last ones to leave because there was a stampede of students leaving as the bell rang. I wandered the hall until I came to a room labeled _Music_ _Room_. I walked in the room and my eyes laid on the piano in the center of the room. " _I guess I just can't get away_ _from playing it can I?"_ I thought as I sat on the piano bench. I lifted the lid and began to stare at the ivory keys. I began to play one of the songs I wrote.

 **Maka's POV**

I woke up early as usual and made my way to the school. I was there way before the bell rang for class. I read a book until someone came to sit next to me. "Hey Maka." they said. "Hi Tsubaki. How are you?" I asked as I set my book aside. "I'm just fine thank you. I'm very excited to find out who my partner will be." She said. Today she was wearing a training suit that I have only seen in a Japanese history book. I'll admit she looked pretty good in it. The next thing I know the teacher walks in. "Hello My name is Sid. I'm you home teacher. I'm the kind of man that doesn't accepts tardiness." The African American man with tattoos all over his chest and arms, with a green bandanna said. "Today is the day where you meet your meister or weapon partner. So as soon as the bell rings you will be release to explore the building and find a partner, but choose carefully. For if you and your partner can't resonant with each other, you will only hurt them."Sensei Sid said. As soon as Sid was about to rant about what it was like for him to find his partner, the bell rang. I was one of the only one left because I was reading a book.I place my book in my bag and left out of the classroom. I walked down the hallways of the school wearing a badge that said "Meister". I was looking for a specific kind of weapon; I was looking for a scythe. You see my mom was a scythe meister and my pervy papa was her scythe. So I am a scythe meister. There are a lot of different meisters at this school and a lot of different weapons, but like I stated earlier I was looking for a scythe. I continued to walk down the hallways, I soon heard a dark song in the hallways. It was very pretty and sad song. I never heard such a cool song like that. I tried to find where it was coming from. I ran down the hall I was in and turned the corner. I then walked toward a room labeled Music Room. I walked in to see a guy on the piano with white hair in a red and black pin-striped suit. I guess he wanted to look nice one the first day. I walked up to him while he was still playing and stood behind him as he continued to play. When he stopped I said, "That was a nice song what is it called?" "It's called Dark Day." He replied. "Did you write it?" I asked. "Yes, my family didn't like it though." He said in a raspy cool voice. "It shouldn't matter what your parents think. My dad is a perv and my mom is a workaholic so I know what it's like to do things that my parents don't like. I never got your name." I said to him. "I am Soul 'Eater' Evans but please call me Soul Eater. That is the name I'm under here at the school." He said. "Evans like that famous musician family?" I asked. "Yes the very same. I'm the youngest son of Jesse and Lucy(I don't know his parents names so bare with me) Evans, but ever since my weapon blood kicked in just a while back my family hated me. So I ran away here so I can learn to a weapon." He explained, "I never heard your name either now that I think about it." he said. "Gomen. My name is Maka Albarn. My parents recently got divorced. My mom had full custody of me but since she is always working my papa brought me here so I can become a meister. May I ask what kind of weapon you are?" I asked once I explained my backstory. "I am a scythe. Why you ask?" He asked. "I was wondering because I was looking for a specific kind of weapon. It just so happens that you are the kind of weapon I was looking for." I said, "So do you want to be partners?" "Yes that would be cool." He said. "I'll make you a stronger death-scythe than my father ever was." I said. "Wait… you are telling me that your old man is one of Lord Death's death-scythes? Which one is he?" He said getting excited. "He's the one with the red hair and the upside-down cross tie." I said, "All he does is blow his money on hookers." I made a detestable face. "Don't worry about me leaving your side cause that will never happen." Soul said as he stood and shook my hand. I could feel our souls resonant. I picked the right person.I thought for some reason. "Let's get back to Sid's classroom and find out what we are suppose to do now." I suggested."Sure." He said as we walked down the hall. When we got back to Sid's classroom we noticed that no one was there (except for Sid of course). "What are we supposed to do know that we have found our partner?" I asked him. "I send you two off to get to know each other better."Sensei Sid said. "O.K." We said at the same time as we left the school. I faintly heard a person on the top of the school ranting "I will surpass god."


	6. Chapter 6:First day at the DWMA part 2

Hey everyone,

I didn't die I just got a three Yr. Writers block, but here it is the end of looking for angels.

Enjoy Everyone

 **MAKA'S POV**

"Well where do you want to go Soul? It is OK if I call you Soul, right?" I asked when we reach the end of the stairs. "I don't mind you calling me Soul. I wanted to ride my motorcycle around town. Maybe we can find an interesting place on the ride." Soul suggested. I followed him to his motorcycle. We mounted and rode off campus. I spotted a place that seemed interesting. It was a music/book store. "Soul, can we go in there?" I asked before we drove past it. He looked towards the store and said, "Sure."

We both walked in I went over to the mystery books while he went to the music section. After I found a good book I saw Soul looking at a CD(I'm dating myself with this). "What you lookin' at Soul?" I asked "It's a Skillet CD. It has some of of the songs I enjoy on it." he said as he showed me the case. It had a picture of someone staring to the right with a greenish grey background and the word "Comatose" on it. "Which song is your favorite?" I asked him. "I would have to say that my favorite song on this soundtrack would be... _Looking for angels_." he said "That's funny, that's my favorite as well…" I laughed.

 **Soul's POV**

"That's funny, that's my favorite as well…" Maka laughed. 'Her laugh is cute' I thought before saying, "I guess the last verse is true." "What do you mean?" She asked. "The last verse says that angels show up in the strangest of places and I totally agree." I replied. "As your weapon, I promise you that I will protect you with my life. Do accept?" I said looking her in the eyes. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks, but said, "Yes, and you are right. Angels do show up in the strangest of places. Let's go home." she said as I lead her to my apartment. I finally found my angel.


End file.
